1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction plate damper with a primary plate and a secondary plate, which interact with each other by means of a friction device, and a control device for the friction which is dependent on the speed of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A friction plate damper of this nature is known, from German Patent DE 196 11 268 A1. With this friction plate damper, a primary section supports a number of lamellar rings, arranged axially behind one another. These rings are capable of being moved, which in each case engage between axially movable lamellar rings connected to the secondary section. As a result the lamellar rings are pressed against each other by leaf springs having centrifugal weights exerting axial pressure, at the outer axial ends. As a result, a pressure force is exerted on the lamellar rings, which decreases as the speed of rotation decreases, with the result that the pressure force and therefore also the friction force reverts to zero once a critical speed of rotation is exceeded.